Ouros Magna Storyline
This is the main hub page of the Ouros Magna Storyline. 'Overview' The universe in which the Ouros Magna Storyline is placed in is similar to the Prime Universe of Bionicle, however; there are several significant differences between the Ouros Magna Universe and the Prime Universe. The biggest difference is in how Ouros Magna was created. It's basically the same as the Prime Universe's story up untill the climatic battle between Makuta Teridax and Mata Nui on Bara Magna. Right before Teridax was killed by a piece of Aqua Magna, he had been charging an immense blast of power meant to eradicate Mata Nui forever. This power was locked inside Teridax's body when he perished, and when Mata Nui pushed Teridax onto the Black Spike Mountains, this energy was unleashed on everything, destroying Bara Magna and Aqua Magna, killing almost all the beings present there, besides those who were still within Great Spirit Robot. The robot was flung into space, and crashing into Bota Magna, destroyed it and, due to the robot's personal gravity, had the seven pieces of Bota Magna follow it as it hurled though the Solis Magna System. Eventually, it crashed into the largest planet of the system, which untill then had been a lifeless ball of rock. It was then that the three Great Beings who had survived the destruction of Aqua Magna and Bara Magna appeared: At'Kanu'Kaal, the Great Being of Void, Eru'Jana'Moor, the Great Being of Balance, and Foro'Gru'Xorn, the Great Being of Creation. These Great Being knew that the small number of Matoran inside the Great Spirit Robot wouldn't last long in the unnamed planet's harsh and lifeless surface. So, with the help of the remaining Matoran who sacrificed thier life-force for the greater good, the Three made the planet into a verdant paradise full of life, and with the little energy they had left, they recreated the Matoran, lead by a single Toa of Light by the name of Jaaru. It was then that At'Kanu'Kaal had a radical idea. He suggested that the Three make an empire out of the life they had created, and make sure that peace would reign forever. The other two, however; refused this suggestion, as it was polar opposite to the Great Being's belief in the freedom of will. At'Kanu'Kaal, angered and determined to make his dream come true, started a civil war between the Matoran. Jaaru was forced to call upon the Great Beings to stop At'Kanu'Kaal. Sadly, Eru'Jana'Moor and Foro'Gru'Xorn banished At'Kanu'Kaal from the planet. It was then he gained the title "Kantu", which in Matoran means Reaper. But At'Kanu'Kaal would not stay away forever. Embracing his new name Kantu, he came back stronger than ever, as he had been given numerous new powers and staggering strength by a mysterious entity. In this new war, nothing could stop Kantu, not even the lesser Great Beings the Three had created to help them in thier taks. Almost everything was destroyed by Kantu, untill finally, Jaaru sacrificed himself to trick Kantu into the center of the planet. There, Eru'Jana'Moor and Foro'Gru'Xorn trapped Kantu within an immense prison. In order to keep him there, Foro'Gru'Xorn fell into a deep slumber in a secret chamber near Kantu's prison, and let his subconscious engulf Kantu, preventing him from ever escaping, at least from the inside. Eru'Jana'Moor returned to the surface and stopped all contact with those on the planet, so that no one would try to free Kantu. His last words before he disappeared was the world's name: Ouros Magna, "the Immortal World". Even though they stopped Kantu from totally conquering or otherwise destroying the planet, the Great Beings were unable to protect the world fully from Kantu's vile influence. Parts of the verdant world died, and in thier place great deserts and stony plains appeared, and tall lush hills became pointed, jagged mountains. Dark creatures began to appear, and soon vile monsters were formed as well. And thus, the world of Ouros Magna that the storyline takes place was formed. Timeline WIP Storyline These stories take place 1000 years after the events described above. Each story will have a page describing the events that happened in each arc, as well as a narrative to describe the arc in more detail. Part 1: Darkness Within Light Toa Progenoi The Stones of Destiny Arc *A Night to Remember The Light Within Arc *Hope's Alive and Well Rahkshi Invasion Arc *Brutality Darkness Apparent Arc *Shadows Within the Light Halt the Light Arc *Justified Part 2: Evil Dreams Toa Ruuks The Hand of Evil Arc *Power Broker The Reaper's Dream Arc *Nightmares of a God Sword of Nirvana Arc *The Thousand Year Old Blade Part 3: Dark Seal Toa Sorua He Who Dreams Arc *An Ancient Ally The Rise of the Makuta Arc *Lords of Shadow Salvation in a Star Arc *Crimson Light To Make a Seal Arc *The Lost City of Nirvana Part 4: Redemption Toa Harumanth Evils of the Mind Arc *Corrupt Thoughts Redemption Arc *Forgiveness Coalition of Gods Arc *Judgement The Dark Hunters Arc *Mindset of a Killer Part 5: Oblivion Toa Igunaii Darklands War Arc *A Blessing and a Curse Sins of a Toa Arc *Halycon Corrupt Revolution Arc *The Battle for Panathor The Grigori Empire Arc *Fall of a Dynasty Destruction Unleashed Arc *A Battle of the Ages Part 6: Choices Toa Uhati A New War Arc *Decisions, Decisions World at War Arc *Master of Illusions The Fallen One Arc *He Who Fell Into Evil Part 7: Armageddon Toa Ouroboroi Signs of Danger Arc *The Watcher and His Worries The Emperor Arc *The Sword of Kantu Apocalyptic Awakening Arc *Before Time The End of Everything Arc *What We Did....and What Do We Do Now? Characters Toa Progenoi *Toa Karkas, Toa of Fire *Toa Irisa, Toa of Water *Toa Hana, Toa of Lightning *Toa Beorn, Toa of Earth *Toa Granuu, Toa of Light Toa Ruuks *Toa Hyrui, Toa of Psionics *Toa Jufi, Toa of Ice *Toa Bantyr, Toa of Stone Toa Sorua *Toa Vroxin, Toa of Iron *Toa Leuni, Toa of Magnetism *Toa Gangi, Toa of Water *Toa Wredu, Toa of Plasma *Toa Hirnuu, former Toa of Fire, now Toa of Shadow Toa Harumanth *Toa Yirzen, Toa of Light *Toa Ghiranin, Toa of Ice *Toa Foro, Toa of Sonics *Toa Corrus, Toa of Air *Toa Misede, Toa of Earth Toa Igunaii *Toa Tekhesis, Toa of Fire *Toa Jannus, Toa of Air *Toa Hurathi, Toa of Earth *Toa Xosa, Toa of Stone *Toa Bannu, Toa of Ice *Toa Nori, Toa of Water *Toa Halycon, Toa of Gravity Toa Uhati *Toa Ninks, Toa of Magnetism *Toa Gelan, Toa of Plantlife *Toa Gohgin, Toa of Iron *Toa Yorthus, Toa of Ice *Toa Jana, Toa of Lightning Toa Ouroboroi *Toa Ryujin, Toa of Fire *Toa Rehsa, Toa of Psionics *Toa Groneth, Toa of Magnetism *Toa Neru, Toa of Ice *Toa Anzus, Toa of Earth *Toa Ourea, Toa of Water Other Characters *Toa Valarouko, Toa of Time *Toa Krillian, Toa of Space *Toa Herun, Toa of Creation *Toa Leegin, Toa of Hate *At'Kanu'Kaal, Great Being of the Void *Eru'Jana'Moor, Great Being of Balance *Foro'Gru'Xorn, Great Being of Creation *Kafu'Jo, Great Being of Fire *Bolu'Shir, Great Being of Truth *Voruz'Jag, Great Being of Bravery *Ganuu'Kri, Great Being of Lightning *Durii'Tha, Great Being of Earth *Obek'Rah, Great Being of Illusion *Makuta Brutus *Makuta Krina *Makuta Jinoi *Makuta Riun Other Characters